


I Had Too Much To Dream Last Night

by mileskaane



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, F/M, Hand Jobs, Making Out, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:27:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29342793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mileskaane/pseuds/mileskaane
Summary: After a few too many drinks with Shane, you find yourself tumbling into Marnie's cabin together late at night.
Relationships: Shane/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Shane/Player (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 90





	I Had Too Much To Dream Last Night

**Author's Note:**

> first fic for the fandom woo. i've been playing this game for over a year now and i luv shane sm. i also started this fic ages ago, rediscovered it yesterday and thought i should finish it. posting it before i grow to hate it.
> 
> twitter: tofumuse  
> tumblr: mangostv

As you crashed through the doors into Marnie’s cabin together, you both turned to each other and shushed in unison, bursting into fits of giggles immediately after. After bugging him at the saloon nearly every night for the past few months, he’d finally caved and invited you for a drink. One drink had turned into quite a few drinks and here you were, tumbling into Marnie’s cabin at midnight. 

“Just stay at mine for the night, you’ll be able to sneak back easily through the forest in the morning.” Shane had slurred as you stumbled through the town and down the forest path. In your drunk minds it made sense, so you went with it.

When you were both finally in Shane’s messy bedroom, you plonked yourself down on his bed and wolf-whistled as he took off his hoodie.

“I’m literally just taking the hoodie off.” He said, rolling his eyes. You swallowed as he approached the bed but all he did was plonk down next to you.

“Did you used to be an emo kid?”

“Wh-what?” Shane stuttered. “Where did that come from? What’s Marnie been telling you?!”

“Bro, I just noticed all your CD’s stacked up in the corner, that’s all.”

His face flushed as he remembered all the My Chemical Romance CDs he still owned.

“Hey, I was an emo too.” you smiled, and saw him relax slightly. “I should have realised sooner, don’t know why I didn’t suspect it with your stretched lobes.”

“Valid point.”

“Or your haircut”

“That too.”

“Or the fact you have a Green Day poster on your wardrobe.”

“Okay I get it.”

You laughed and even through his annoyance, he laughed too. As you made eye contact, he was suddenly leaning in. The kiss was softer than expected but that didn’t last long. Shane pushed you back on to the bed without breaking the kiss and lay next to you. Taking advantage of the angle, you hooked your leg over his to get closer as you continued to make out. At this angle, you were suddenly aware of something pressing against you and you realised he was hard.

The alcohol gave you newfound confidence, and with a bit of rearranging and awkward shuffling about, you were snaking a hand into his shorts. Shane broke the kiss to let out a soft moan as you grabbed his cock. He shimmed his shorts down to free his cock and your hand so you could touch him easier. The size caught you off guard for a moment but then you continued your ministrations, finding his lips again too and moaning into his mouth. You couldn’t believe what he’d been hiding in those shorts this whole time. As your movements sped up, Shane found himself unable to focus on the kiss.

“Ugh, fuck.” he mumbled against your neck as you jerked him off. “I’m not sure I can have sex in this state.”

“S’cool” you slurred. “I can get you off like this.”

He moaned and slumped against you more. You realised it was probably ages since he’d had any action. It was also ages since you’d had any action, and you probably wouldn’t be getting any after this. Oh well, there’d hopefully be other times.

As if he was reading your mind, your thoughts were interrupted and your actions briefly halted as he slid his own hand down your jeans.

“Fuck, you’re so wet.” he whispered. The angle was awkward but his fingers felt amazing against your neglected clit. As you jerked him closer to orgasm, he panted into your neck and attempted to follow the same pace with his own fingers.

“You close?” you whispered, feeling him tremble against you.

“So close,” he whined. “Fuck, so close.”

After a few more strokes, Shane tensed and shot cum all over your hand and his lower stomach. He groaned into your neck and you moaned too, desperate to cum yourself.

He luckily had a box of tissues in his room and you both attempted to clean up in your still drunken state. Shane got under the duvet still in his clothes and beckoned you to join him.

“I never finished you off.” he mumbled into your shoulder, already nearly asleep.

“Don’t worry about it.” you attempted to reassure him.

“I can’t just give up halfway through.”

“You’re practically asleep already.”

“Lemme watch you then.” he sounded more asleep by the second.

“Huh?”

“Finish yourself off and I’ll watch.” you could barely even hear him at this point.

It wasn’t the worst idea in the world. You were pretty desperate to finish, and he was definitely incapable of that at this point. Not as embarrassed as you felt like you should be, you pulled your jeans and underwear down to your knees and went to town on yourself.

At first, he watched intently. A glance to the side soon showed that his eyelids were drooping, and as you hurtled towards the edge, he was falling asleep on your shoulder. Clamping your free hand over your mouth, you finally came, harder than expected and powerfully. Your entire body trembled as you held back your noises. Eventually, you settled into Shane’s cramped bed, being partially crushed by his passed out form.

Hopefully there’d be a more romantic next time.


End file.
